


Punch Out Angel

by Sarugetchu



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fist Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Angelica is the first female fighter in the W.B.V.A. She has a made a name for herself. Angelica has beaten every challenger that stands in her path for the championship. Only one more oppoent stands in her way to ultiamte victory.





	Punch Out Angel

The world of the W.V.B.A was made for men. Big men, tough men, men who like to dance, men that were crazy, and just guys who wanted to collect a paid check no matter how many times they get their face pounded in. The W.V.B.A had it all. But it was missing something. What was that something?

Well, how about the women division? Wait! How about a woman fighting non-sanction fights with the men of the W.V.B.A? Well there was one gal that did it, and until this day she is the only woman to hold the W.V.B.A boxing champion belt. What was her name you ask? Her name was Angelica Finster. She is happily married to Charles "Chuckie" Finster. He was her trainer. He was also a pretty good boxer. He is still active today. The same goes for Angelica as well. She made history becoming the first woman to win a title dominated by men and only men.

Angelica started a revolution of female boxers entering the W.V.B.A. So many women entered the W.V.B.A thanks to her. The W.V.B.A was forced to make a women division. They even gave women the option to fight men if they wanted too. You think I'm lying about this? Ok, I'll tell you the story about how Angelica became the champ, and how she blew through everyone in her way to the top.

_-We fade out of this scene with our narrator and enter a scene with Angelica and her husband Chuckie in their locker room getting ready for the big fight with the most successful W.V.B.A champion Little Mac.-_

Angelica looks down at the ground sighing heavily. She was remembering all the haters and doubters in the media and in her personal life that said she couldn't win. The media said she couldn't knock out Glass Joe. What did she do? She KOed him in 10 seconds in the first round with two punches. The media called that luck. Von Kaiser went down in 30 seconds in the first round. She made quick work of Disco Kid too. They said King Hippo would destroy her. He went down in two minutes into the first round. After finishing up the Minor Circuit, the media ask if she was going to quit. She said, "Are you kidding me? The Minor Circuit is filled with nothing, but a bunch of bums. Only one of them was any decent. And that was King Hippo. I hope the Major Circuit offers more of a challenge." After that, she walked away from all the reporters with their cameras. 

Angelica kept her hot streak going. The media didn't say much when she was in Major Circuit. They knew the guys there were good, but they were beatable, though. Guys like Piston Hondo, Great Tiger, and Bear Hugger gave her a challenge. But still, all of them went down for the count in the second or third round. 

The media still wasn't satisfied. They once again ask her if she was going to quit after she finished up the Major Circuit. The media felt that guy in the World Circuit like Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Super Macho Man, and Mr. Sandman. Especially guys like Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman could knocked out anyone in a matter of seconds. They heavily advise her to quit now, if she still wanted to chew food and be able to breathe. She said, "Look you guys just because I'm a girl. Doesn't mean I'm like glass. I have shown you that I can take punches, and knock out guys twice my size. The fighters in the Major Circuit were not bad. I think I have earned my keep as a fighter. Can I get the same respect like every other fighter in the W.V.B.A?" She walked away from the media again to start her training for the World Circuit. She knew the World Circuit was no joke. So, she steps up her training ten fold. 

When the day came she touched gloves with the dirty Irishmen Aran Ryan. She knocked out him in the first round without little to any effort. Angelica didn't fall for his silly dirty tactics, and she was surprised he was ranked that high in the W.V.B.A Rankings. The rest of the World Circuit fights for her were tough battles, but she still rose on top knocking out all the guys. Well, after beating Soda Popinski. Angelica had to take some time off from boxing to have her baby with her husband and trainer Chuckie. It was a beautiful baby boy named Charlie Finster. After that, she came back to boxing, and it seems she didn't miss a beat, as she knocked out Bald Bull in the first round without a scratch. The media went dead silence went she put Bald Bull down for the count in the first round. He was the only knockout once in his career. And that was done by the current W.V.B.A. Champion Little Mac.

The media was silence when she delivered the final blow to Mr. Sandman in the closing seconds of Round three. That was the hardest fight of her career. That win was so big. It was on the front page of all the local and major newspaper. Being constantly cover on the all the local new stations. Angelica was becoming a star. She always wanted to be a star when she was little. Angelica liked to bully Tommy, Phil, Lil, and her future husband Chuckie when they were younger. 

Angelica enjoyed this feeling, but every time she sat down for an interview she stayed humble. She said, "A lot of people said I was going to get knock out cold in a matter of seconds. I proved them wrong. I knocked out every fighter that W.V.B.A. has to offer. I am happy I am going to get a title shot. I think Little Mac had to deal with the same media attacks I had to deal with. They pick on him for him being shorter than all the other fighters. They pick on me for being a woman. We're one in the same." She never let her success turn into cockiness. But all of that was the past.

After she took a moment to think about what she has been through to get this championship title fight. She was happy about it, but she wanted to prove it to everyone. She wanted to show everyone that women don't only belong in the kitchen.

"You ready to make history baby?" Her husband Chuckie asks as he finishes tying up her gloves. Aside from Angelica being attack by the media, he also was pulled into multiple interviews begging him to persuade his wife, Angelica, to quit while she was ahead. So, Chuckie was ready to prove a lot of people wrong as well. 

"I have been ready for this moment when I took up boxing, fighting weak girls down at the local gym," Angelica said standing up from the bench she was sitting on. She was dress well for this championship fight too. Angelica wore a white t-shirt with black outline; it also had black letters reading, "Blonde Terror" on the front of it. It used to say, "Ring Queen" on the front of it. But she changed the logo when she was knocked out by Patty. Angelica felt it was best to change it to something else since she wasn't the "Ring Queen" anymore. Angelica's boxing gloves were black and white. She finishes the outfit with black trunks with white trim and boxing boots of the same color scheme as her gloves. 

"Well, this guy is very different from the rest. Watch out for his right uppercut, and protect your body at all time. He likes to go to the body a lot." Chuckie escorts her to the ring.

When Angelica made her way to the ring, she heard the ring announcer say her name. But what was new to her was the huge pop she got from an all female section. There was a small group of men cheering her on too. You knew they were Angelica fans because they were wearing the same shirt she was wearing, "Blonde Terror". One girl even had a sign saying, "Blonde Terror vs. The Shorty". That alone showed how to hype up this fight was.

Angelica chuckles to herself as she got into the ring. She wasn't expecting such a huge reaction. Angelica raised her gloves up high for the crowd and did a little flexing. She didn't want to do much. Angelica wanted to stay focus. Chuckie gave her a massage as they waited for Little Mac.

When Little Mac came down the ramp, he got a lot huge from the Angelica fans. There were signs saying, "You're time is over Shorty!" and "Prepare for your worst nightmare Mac!" Mac didn't let it bother him since he was the champ. He came in the same attire he won the belt with. It was a Gold tank top and gloves with red and white trunks. He was ready for action. His trainer, Doc Louis, was ready for action too. He brought an extra amount of chocolate bars. He knew how serious this fight was. 

Mac enters the ring and didn't do any signaling to the crowd. He was here on business. He didn't have time for that. So he just threw some combinations to the air to warm himself up. After that, he went to his corner waiting for the bell. Angelica did the same. Both fighters glare at each other across the ring.

*DING!*

"Fight," The ref barks to both fighters.

Mac came out hard and fast. Mac's style was to hang back and let his opponent make the first move and capitalize on their mistakes, but things were different this time. He wasn't going to waste any time. He threw two quick jabs to her head and a quick right hook to the body. Angelica blocks the jab, and just barely blocks the right hook. She fires off a nasty counter. It was a powerful left hook to the jaw. It seems Chuckie taught her his best punch. The punch sent Mac staggering a bit, so he put his guard up to avoid any more damage.

"Body shots Angelica! Do them now!" Chuckie shouted out orders from outside the ring. Angelica heard her husband and did what she was told. She fakes a left jab to the forehead and drills her right glove into his body with quick multiple uppercuts. She finishes this with a powerful uppercut to the chin. Angelica earns a star for her troubles. Mac, being the champion he is, took the body shots like a champ. He was waiting for a chance to counter-attack. His chance came when she threw the uppercut to his chin. He avoided the uppercut; and counter with a quick combo of three jabs to her head, and he kept up the pace with four body shots from both gloves. He earns another star.

Angelica ate all of Mac's punches. She grunted heavily and put her gloves up to protect herself. Mac wanted her to do this. He assaulted her body with multiple hooks. Angelica grunted some more. She has had enough of his hooks, so Angelica took a step back."Get ready for a beating from a goddess!" Angelica's eyes glow white as she shouted at Mac, as she rushed him down with her special attack. It was called Heavenly Beating; it was a super fast combo of jabs, hooks, straights, and ends with an uppercut.

Mac has seen this before. Some guy would step back and taunt him before they do their special attack or whatever. He blocks the jabs, he ducks the hooks, he ducks the straights; and before she could do the uppercut. He pounded her body some more with more body staggering hooks. Mac earns a star with that successful counter. Angelica grunted loudly and drops her gloves. She was very tired after that special attack, so she was a sitting duck. The glow that was in her eyes went away too. 

Mac wasn't going to show her any mercy. He knew she took more damage than him. So he went for his special uppercut. He crouched down and pressed his monument forward. BOOM! He had two stars, so it hurts a lot. It was a powerful right uppercut to the chin. Angelica's head went upwards violently. The next thing everyone knew from her trainer/husband Chuckie, Doc Louis, and to all her fans. She crashed to the canvas hard on her back.

"One, two, three," the ref started his count without a moment notice. Chuckie and Angelica's fans watch in horror. Doc had a huge grin on his face. 

Angelica was breathing heavily. She took tough punches before. But she hasn't been to the canvas, since Patty KO her. And that was a long time ago. 'Man this one will be tough. I can't let my guard down. I have to fight smarter.' Angelica thought to herself.

"Four, five, six," the ref continues his count.

"Get up Angelica!" Chuckie cried out from outside the ring.

Angelica sat up holding her head. The build erupted when she did that. 'They really do want me to win. Wow…this has been a dream of mine for a long time.' She stood up at the count of eight. 

"Yes! Good job Angelica. You gotta be tough sweetie!" Chuckie cheer loudly. 

"All right, let's go! Let's go!" the ref bark for the two fighters to continue.  
It was only 30 seconds. So there was some brief last minute offense from Angelica to make up for her knockdown she suffers from Mac. She landed some good punches. But it wasn't anything special.

*DING!*

Both fighters went to their corners when they heard the bell. They gave it each other a strong glare as they touch gloves. The amount of respect between these two was amazing.

-Angelica's corner-

Angelica sat down in his corner trying to relax after getting up from the knockdown. She was also trying to get her thoughts straight. 'Man, he's tough. I hope Chuckie has a way to deal with him.'

"That was a nasty knockdown. You have to mind your stamina and his body shots. He's going to keep wearing you out. Block some of those body shots, and give him a taste of his own medicine." Chuckie said as he helps Angelica relax by putting a bag of ice on her stomach.

-Little Mac's corner-

Mac just sat down and looked at Angelica. He kept his gloves up for some strange reason too.Doc took a bite of his chocolate bar, and said, "I will give her credit for making it this far Mac baby. Don't drag this one out Mac baby. Put her to sleep while you have a chance. Keep going to the body to set up your uppercuts."

*DING!*

Angelica didn't want to want to overdo anything so she came out slowly. She was looking to bait some his body shots. Mac saw that she came out less aggressive this time. He took it as a sign of weakness. So he threw the first punches of round 2. It was a quick jab to her head and two body shots. Angelica blocks his combo easily and fakes an uppercut to the chin. Mac fell for the fake and dodges to his left. Sadly for him, though, that was a mistake.

Angelica fires out a powerful left hook to his cheek. The impact sent shockwaves throughout the arena. Mac's head was sent hard to the right violently. But Angelica wasn't done. She planted two strong body shots to his body. It earns her a star. Angelica wisely backs off after that. She wanted to reset. Mac tries to throw some hooks to her head, but they easily ducked by Angelica. She comes back with another plowing right uppercut to the body. BOOM! The first one landed without much resistance from Mac. But she wasn't done there. With the same glove, she fires off another powerful uppercut to the chin. It still shockwaves throughout the arena again. 

Mac went hard into the ropes and fell down face first to the mat. The Angelica fans went nuts. Mac had been down before, but it was never like this. He was shocked that a woman would have this much power.

"One, two, three," the ref started his count.

Mac got to his knees and grab onto the ropes to help himself up. 

"Four, five, six," the ref kept counting.

Mac got back up at the count of six. He gave a stern look to Angelica.

"Let's keep it clean! Come on! Come on!" The Ref barks at both fighters.

Both fighters meet in the middle again. The next two minutes was an exciting exchange of punches between the two fighters. The difference about this exchange though is that all the punches Mac threw were avoided by Angelica. She didn't dodge the punches to avoid taking damage, but to deliver powerful counter after counter to Mac's head and body. Each shot landed with pinpoint accuracy. Everyone in the arena, including the seconds, could see the amount of power Angelica put into those punches. Mac staggers back trying to think of a way to stop this display of amazing defense by Angelica. She moves in for the kill, but…..

*DING!*

Mac was saved by the bell.

-Little Mac's corner-

Doc did what he could to fix all the bruises and cuts his fighter had got during that last one sided exchange. "You need to put her down Mac baby. She has proven to both of us that she can fight. Let's give her everything we got." Mac nodded his head slowly. He gave a cold look. He wanted to win this fight badly.

-Angelica's corner- 

Chuckie gave Angelica some water. "Good work honey. You have him on the ropes. It's time to finish the job. So we can celebrate."Angelica just nods and returns the cold look Mac gave her. 

*DING!*

Angelica was the quicker fighter this time around. She had to be because this was the last round of the fight. Mac came slower and was more cautious. He held his guard really high above his head. 

'That ain't gonna help ya Shorty.' Angelica thought as her next move will send the fans into a frenzy. She threw a powerful right uppercut to Mac's body. The punch landed like a bomb. Mac fell apart as he heavily grunted. It sent shockwaves throughout the arena. Her fans went nuts. But Angelica wasn't' done. Her next punch was a nasty left cross to the temple. That sent Mac into hard. So hard he bounces off the ropes. He was still standing, but he nothing left. His gloves drop to his side. He was breathing heavily. Mac knew he was finished.

Angelica could see the title in her sights. She took a step back. Her eyes began to glow white. Everyone from the ref, the seconds for both fighters, and the fans knew what was coming. And everyone was on the edge of their seats. 

"She's going for it. You can do it, Angelica!" Chuckie cheers on his wife. 

Angelica took a step back. Her eyes were pure white again. "Get ready for a beating from a goddess!" Angelica shouted at the top of her lungs as she does the Heavenly Beating again. Each punch of her special attack lands successfully. Mac head sent in multiple directions from Angelica's black and white gloves. The last punch was an uppercut. It sent Mac's mouthpiece and head upwards. Mac's body bounces off the ropes hard. The monument sent his body crashing to the mat flat on his face. Everyone in the building went silence Mac crash to the mat for a few seconds, before erupting with joy.

"One, two, three," the ref began his count.

Mac didn't move at all.

"Four, five, six," the ref kept counting.

Mac still wasn't moving. 

"Seven, eight, nine," the ref was almost done with his count.

Mac showed a little movement with both of his gloves. But it wasn't enough to beat the count.

"Ten! That's enough!" The ref signals for the fight to be over.

The crowd went nuts. They were chanting, "Blonde Terror! Blonde Terror! Blonde Terror! Blonde Terror! "

Angelica raised her gloves into the air in victory. Chuckie storms the ring and pick up his ring, and carried her around the ring. The ref awarded her the W.V.B.A. title.

"Ladies and gentlemen your first female and new W.V.B.A. champion Angelica Finster!" the ring announcer said. 

"And that's my story!" Our personal narrator for this story was finally revealed. It was Charles "Chuckie" Finster. "I hope you enjoy my little story. My wife lost the title to Brandy Harrington. She was a firecracker too. It was a close fight with multiple knockdowns. But Brandy took it by spilt-decision. It was a tough loss for my wife. She gave him props, though, and told her she'll be back." He adjusts his chair and looks at his window to see his wife doing push ups and squats non-stop. Chuckie looks away after a few minutes taking in her rhythm. "I almost forgot. She earned a new nickname after she won the title. Everyone called her the 'Punch Out Angel'. It had a nice ring to it. But Angelica and I felt 'Blonde Terror' had a better ring to it. At the end of the day, though, we just love the sport." He sits back down in his big chair relaxing and returning to watch Angelica train.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend on Devinantart. Check out my page if you have time. There will be a link down below including my commission information. 
> 
> Devianntart page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari
> 
> Commission informion-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648 
> 
> Note: I do more than boxing. Don't be afraid to ask me for something else.


End file.
